For One Night
by SunRise19
Summary: The night before a new law takes effect in Munchkinland, Nessa asks Boq to make her feel like she is the only girl in the world..PLZ RR!..COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!

First of all, Happy New Year to everyone! I hope everyone had a great New Year's eve and I hope everyone has an awesome year ahead.

Okay, this story is dark; you need to be warned of that. I've never written something like this before, but I suppose there is a first time for everything.

I really hope that if you read this you will leave a review. I really do appreciate them, and if anyone has any questions, thoughts or concrit please do not hesitate in telling me about it! I really do appreciate any reviews and concrit that I do get I feel a well thought out review is better than a favorite story email alert. I love those as well, but I'd love it if you told me why you liked it so much!

If anything is confusing in this story please let me know. I'm sorry if Boq or Nessa seem out of character in any way. I do hope it makes sense to those who read this story.

I hope you will enjoy this, all feedback is welcome! Happy New Year!

P.S. I got inspired for this story from the song, "Only Girl in the World," by the singer Rihanna. I heard that song and I was like, "OMG, this could be perfect for these two!"

P.P.S. I'm sure you've noticed the format in this story is off. I did notice this, but I got this new computer with Microsoft Word 2007 on it and I can't figure out (All thanks to the stupid ribbons in the version of word.) how to double space this document. Believe me, I've spent the last hour trying to figure out how to double space and nothing I did has seemed to fix the problem. I know this is annoying, and once I can figure it out I will repost this. I thought fanfiction would do it for me, but it doesn't seem that way. I hope this doesn't take away (to much.) from your enjoyment of the story. Once again, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Wicked.

Flames will be used to light firewood and candles.

-..-…-….-…-..-

The night was beautiful.

Twinkling stars lit up the evening sky and a soft wind blew through the land. Gentle snowflakes fluttered to the smooth white earth below the trees.

Nessarose sat in her parlor, gazing at the serene scene that was before her. It was the eve before the New Year and the winter could not have been more breathtaking than it was at that moment. The governor leaned back in her chair, her eyes moving towards the doorway of the room. She had asked Boq to meet her here at half past six and it was nearing that time. Her hands nervously smoothed any wrinkles out of her cerulean colored gown and she wheeled herself over towards the mirror in order to better survey her appearance.

Not that it would make a difference.

Nessarose knew that it was neither the chair nor her station in life that Boq did not return her feelings of love and devotion. It was not the fact she could not walk nor be a normal housewife that turned Boq's heart away from her.

For she knew she never had it to begin with.

Nevertheless, she had instructed her female servant to wash and iron her finest gown, lace her as tight as possible in her corset, fix her auburn hair and give her face an alabaster glow that would rival the virgin snow on the ground when hit by the sun.

'Why am I doing this?'

Nessa mused as she glanced down at her feet. The shoes were nothing special, certainly not the ones that her father had given her but they would do for the night's event. Nessa straightened as best she could as she tucked a piece of her hair behind an ear. She had decided to wear it half up and half down, the tresses framing her pale face and smoothing over her shoulders.

So engrossed in looking at herself she jumped as she heard the chime of the hallway clock signal that it was now half past six. Nessa breathed as best she could as she heard Boq's footsteps from down the hall. After glancing at herself once more, the governor turned towards the doorway and the start of their final night together.

-..-..-…-…-…-..-

The munchkin had always been proud on how good of an actor he had become over the years.

He knew his script like the pages of his favorite childhood book, and his days with her were always routine to the point where his responses, movements and reactions were all automatic. It was as if he had gotten to the point that he could switch off his emotions in dealing with the governor so that the only one left was loathing.

At least that was what he convinced himself that exhilarating feeling was every time he had to be near her. A small part of him did care for her, yet that same part knew that it was the pregovernor Nessa that he longed for. Though he could never admit to himself that he loved her, a genuine feeling of warmth he had once felt for certain.

However, when he walked in to the parlor that evening he was not expecting the sight that greeted his eyes. He blinked before composing himself, straightening out the collar of his brown servant's uniform before speaking.

"You requested that I meet you here Madame?"

His tone sounded colder than usual to his ears; however the man could contribute that to the low fire that burned in the fireplace across the room.

"Boq," Nessa began as he moved towards her wheelchair, "Please, call me Nessa."

"Of course," he replied as he took hold of the chair's handles, "Shall we go to the dining room Madame?"

"Boq," Nessa's hands went to the wheels of her chair affectively halting it as she swiftly turned, her hair nearly moving against Boq's face as her sharp voice said his name, "Call me Nessa. For this one night please call me Nessa. I will explain more once we enter the dining room."

"Yes, Madame," was his cold reply as the governor released her hold and the two of them started moving again. The visible flinch that went through Nessa at his tone not going unnoticed by the servant.

'He didn't even comment.'

She thought as Boq slowly pushed her down the hall. Nessa had expected something, a look or something simple however it did not come to pass.

'You did not complement her.'

The man contemplated as they neared the dining room.

'Is it truly that difficult in giving a nice word to her?'

Boq sighed as he glanced down at his feet clearly annoyed at the part of him that often tried to resurface when Nessarose was concerned.

The place in his mind that would not leave him well enough alone. Especially when she looked so beautiful and wonderful in that gown. Although he had only briefly looked at her, it was clearly in his memory and it disturbed him a great deal.

Boq moved her chair through the door with ease as he situated the governor at the large table.

"I will go and get your tea," Boq said as he disappeared through the doorway before the woman had a chance to object.

'Does a slave complement a mistress?'

Boq thought as the silence was only broken by his footfalls returning towards the room as he carried a tray with the Governor's tea. The manservant was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to notice all the other objects on the neatly organized table that he froze in movement as he gazed around the room.

For it seemed to the young man that a wrench of some sort had been thrown in his daily routine.

This was not part of the script at all, not something that the munchkin had been expecting. For the first time in the candle light of the dining room, Boq clearly looked at Nessa and his surroundings. Various dishes of food were neatly situated on the table, more candles were lit than was usual and to Boq's amazement instead of her normal tea a glass of wine sat firmly in the governor's place.

Boq slowly put the tray down on a nearby table, he quickly returning to Nessa's side.

"Boq, would you please sit down?"

Her voice was soft, a light yet sad smile graced her face as Boq walked around to the other side of the table and sat where his place setting had been put.

"What is going on?"

"Pour some wine," the governor indicated the bottle as she poured herself a glass and handed it to a stunned Boq, "I am told it is the finest in the land."

"I see," the man replied as he poured a lesser amount than Nessa had in her glass, "What is the meaning of all this?"

"You will find out my reasoning tomorrow," Nessa replied as she sipped her wine, "I have the first day of the new year all planned out. The only thing I planned about this night was the dinner."

"What is happening? What has gotten in to you?"

This matter of fact tone she was using was starting to build a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Instead of sounding like the woman she was when the two of them were alone, she was sounding like she was conducting a business meeting. She had an air of finality about her and this greatly worried Boq.

"Are you making new laws against the munchkins?"

"Yes," Nessa replied as she smiled, "They will begin tomorrow-"

"That is what this is all about? What the bloody hell is left for you to take away from us? We don't have many rights to start thanks to you and your fa-"

"Shut up!" Nessa screamed as her voice echoed around them.

"Listen to me! Please Boq, please don't leave. You have my word that if you stay it will be worth your while."

That last statement stopped the man from rising from the table completely.

"What do you want?" He inquired his voice thick with venom as he surveyed her.

Nessarose sighed. This was not going how she thought it would go. However, if she mused upon it long enough the governor truly didn't know what to expect from the man she so passionately loved. A man that she had so methodically controlled by oppressing his own people in order to have by her side.

"I want you," she said quietly as she picked up her glass and downed the wine in a swift motion, "I want you to make me feel like I am the only girl in the world."

A pause was heard as Boq took her words in before saying, "What?"

"Boq," Nessa said as she refilled her wine glass, "Do you truly think I am stupid? Do you really think that I am so naive that I believe that you love me? That you actually want to be here with me? That all the munchkins think I'm wonderful just like the Wizard and that we are so happy? That you enjoy our time together?"

A moment of silence was heard as Boq gasped, "What?-"

Panic was slowly seizing him as he took in her words and cold stare from across the table.

"That is why I want you to put on your best show ever. Make me feel like I'm the only girl that you will ever love, make me feel like I know you, like you want me, make me feel like I am the one that has your heart."

Dumbfounded, Boq stared at the governor as she sipped her wine, pointing out the various dishes of food with the other hand as she spoke quickly changing the subject.

Had he truly under estimated her? This sweet girl that he had taken to the Ozdust ball so few years ago but yet they seemed like a lifetime to the young man.

"Boq, Boq? Are you listening?"

"What is it Madame?-"

"No," Nessa sharply interrupted him, "I order you to call me Nessarose or Nessa for the rest of the evening."

"You cannot order me in how I speak to you."

"Do you trust me?"

Her sudden change of subject was to say the least unnerving and it was Boq's turn to flinch at her words.

"Do I trust you? Are we being perfectly honest?"

"I will take that as a no then."

"I trust you a little," Boq said after a moment as his eyes fell on his dinner plate.

"Good," Nessa said as she fiddled with her silver wear, "I only need a little bit of trust. You have my word that if you-"

"How do I do that?" Boq asked a hint of annoyance to his voice.

"Eat," Nessa answered after a moment as she lifted a lid off of a bowl of food, "Eat and drink with me as if you want to be here. Laugh, talk, relax, love and call me by my name. I only ask this for one night. It is New Year's eve after all and the new law will start tomorrow."

"Why should I do this for you?"

"Take my word," Nessa replied as she served herself from the various dishes on the table that were all placed within her reach. Since Boq or Leila her female servant were usually the only ones that gave her the food this action farther surprised Boq. Not to mention the wine that the governor was consuming which was a far cry from her honey flavored tea she always had during the evening meal.

"Alright," Boq slowly replied as he tasted the sweet wine, "Alright, I will try my best."

"That is all I ask. I promise I will never inquire of you again."

Boq gave a short laugh, "I suppose that may not be true ma-Nessa."

The woman beamed from across the table from the use of her name as she placed a bite of food in her mouth. The man watched her as she began to eat, he knowing that it was time for him to do as much. Picking up a heavy dish filled with the main meal he spooned some out onto his plate.

"This looks great," he said at his first attempt at trying to make a civil conversation with the woman that infuriated him so much. He thought he had done well at concealing his true feelings by trying to seem cold and distant however Nessa had seen right through it.

Although he never voiced his hatred, she had felt it and a sense of guilt began to wash over him for he knew he had greatly under estimated her. The nights he had sought her out if only to stave off the madness of being without a woman then he leaving her chamber after it had been quailed for some reason or another she had seen right through it. She had known that his need for her had not been the love that she so desperately longed and craved from him. The fact that she had known for Oz knew how long sickened yet angered him at the same time.

For why had she kept him here with her if everything had been a farce?

"Boq, did you hear what I said?"

The man being questioned glanced up sharply as he met her gaze that suddenly became penetrative since this revelation.

"I'm sorry Madame," he replied out of habit before clearing his throat, "I'm sorry Nessarose, I got lost in thought."

"It happens to me as well. Quite a lot actually."

"So I see," Boq muttered as he picked at his food.

"So," Nessa began as she smiled, "I heard that two of my advisors have decided to get married."

That was how the majority of the dinner went, the two of them exchanging small talk about the people they knew or rumors they had heard. They spoke of the recipe for the chicken that Leila had prepared and talked over the dessert that the governor had made herself.

"I just asked Leila for the ingredients and she handed them to me," Nessa said as Boq tasted the warm pie, "How is it?"

The munchkin grinned after swallowing, "It is quite delicious. I really like the apple chunks."

Nessa smiled, "I know. I remember our picnics back at Shiz."

"Ah," Boq sighed, "Dear old Shiz. I will certainly never forget that place."

"Nor will I," Nessarose replied as a surprising comfortable silence fell between them. Boq wasn't sure if it was the holiday or the wine but he was finding it easier to speak with Nessa. It wasn't coming out as forced as usual. It was like some unnamed odd feeling had come over the couple as they ate and drank with one another.

"How do you like the wine?"

-…-..-…-..-

The night was still beautiful.

The stars that had once twinkled in the sky were now replaced by a light fog that covered the land. A grey mist shrouded the trees, grass and a thick layer of ice covered the small pond that Nessa and Boq now gazed at from another window in the library.

"I just think this story is brilliant," Nessa remarked as she flipped the pages of the old book, "They were such a tragic romantic couple. It is really sad the two families couldn't put aside their hatred in favor of love."

"It is not so easy," Boq replied as he sipped his wine. The servant loving the slight warmth and softening of his spirit as he gazed at her.

"They can't forget all that has been done to them by such a family."

The weight of his words remained unspoken, neither one wanting to voice how the story somewhat paralleled with their own sorted relationship.

'Why not choose love Boq?' a voice sounded in his mind to which the servant quieted with another drink.

Nessa sat in her chair, her eyes moving over towards the clock in the corner of the room. The chime was almost at the ten o'clock hour as she turned her gaze back on Boq.

"Tell me," he said his voice soft, "How can you ladies stand to wear those corsets?"

Nessa laughed as more of the alcohol was poured in to their glasses, "I don't know, we do it for you men."

"You don't need to do it for me."

Nessa gave a light smile, "That is a very nice thing to say. However, I am tired and the hour is growing late."

"I suppose I should take you to your chamber then?" Boq inquired as he rather unsteadily got to his feet.

Nessa giggled, "If you insist, however do be careful."

"Of course," he leaned down kissing the corner of her mouth, his lips lingering for a moment longer than was necessary before pulling back him tasting the sweet wine that she had been drinking.

"I shall," he began as he started pushing the wheelchair towards the large oak doors, "I want you in bed safe and sound…"

"Damn it!" Nessa shouted as her leg slammed against the doorframe. She then tossed her wild hair back, laughing at Boq's attempt at an apologetic grin.

"Why is your chamber so high up?" He inquired as he half walked, half stumbled to her room.

"For Oz's sake, do you know where you're going?" Nessa laughed as Boq enthusiastically nodded.

"No worries my Rose," he said merrily as the alcohol took full affect, "We will arrive shortly. Also, being with you is not so bad. I mean it is not really my choice…"

Boq stopped as he leaned against a wall in the corridor, "But you, you look so beautiful."

"You know," the woman started as she gazed at him, "I almost believe you."

"No, truly believe me. You are beautiful, sweet, desirable…"

His hand reached over the chair, fingering the neckline of the gown's bodice before continuing back towards her bedchamber.

-….-…-…-…-

The night was breathtaking.

Slivers of moonlight could be seen through the window of the governor's chamber, the heavy velvet curtains were hanging at such an angle that it let in the bit of moonlight that the fog didn't completely obscure. Trees swayed in the breeze as the laughing couple finally entered the room.

"I thank you ever sweetly for getting me here," she said as she bent down taking off her shoes, "I ever so appreciate it."

"Not a problem," he whispered as he stumbled in front of her, lifting her chin in the palm of his hand as he began to deeply kiss her mouth. Nessa felt her world tilt to one side as his hands reached behind her form, unclasping the fine gown as it slipped from her shoulders. It was then Boq's kisses drew towards that area, eliciting moans from the governor as his body leaned against her own, the corset quickly giving way to his surprising steady hands. It was then she was only in her chemise when Boq bent and lifted her out of the chair and moved them both over to the large bed. The couple's hands were intertwined as Boq's uniform joined the rest of her clothes on the floor and Nessa sighed as she finally felt his skin on her own.

"Sweet Oz," he whispered breathlessly as he suckled on her neck, "I want you."

"Then take me," she replied as her hands moved throughout his hair and her lips sought his own in the darkness. Pale hands traced his back and shoulders as his fervent kisses moved over her skin.

"I love you Boq," she breathed as he touched her, petting the inside of her thigh with his fingers as her body arched at his caress.

"Say it," Nessa pleaded as she gazed up at his half lidded eyes, "Lie to me."

For she had not consumed enough to fully believe his lie however she was getting all of him tonight rather he realized it or not and she was fully going to take all she could from their last night.

"My sweet," he said as he situated himself on top of her, "My Nessie, my Rose…"

Tears one by one fell from her eyes as she gazed at the most sincere expression she had ever seen on his countenance, "Nessa, I love you."

It was then he slid down her body, exploring her curves his mind becoming so cloudy that he reveled in his accomplishment of telling her the truth.

'You should drink more often.' He thought as her hands moved down his back as she grasped his hips and pulled him forward on top of her once more.

-…-…-…-.-

The morning was brilliant.

Nessa awoke with Boq's head nestled quite comfortably on her chest as she heard the faint chime strike seven times in the Great hall. The governor sighed and stretched as the sweet memories from the night before flooded her mind with images that she felt so fortunate to have remembered so clearly given the amount of wine she had consumed. She could still remember his touches on her skin and his mouth caressing every part of her until she was writhing in a drunken haze beneath his body. She remembered the sincere gentle expression on his face and how he had told her he loved her so passionately that she had allowed herself to believe him for that one moment in time.

This brought a smile to her face as she murmured to Boq's sleeping form, "You have done your part, now it is time to do mine."

The governor slowly sat up in bed, moving so that she could pick up her chemise from the floor and slip it on over her head. She wished she could look a bit more dignified, however desperate times had called for desperate measures.

She was glad Boq was passed out from the alcohol as she with some difficulty was able to get in to her wheelchair and move over to her desk drawer where she was able to retrieve a piece of her official parchment. Nessa swallowed hard as she unrolled the new law, smoothing it out on her lap before placing it next to her lover's head as he slept.

Supporting her with one hand she leant forward and kissed Boq's lips for the final time as she sat fully back in her chair and silently moved out of the room.

The governor had no tears left to shed as she wheeled herself towards the top of the massive staircase that went several stories down to the polished marble floor below. Nessarose leaned on the banister for support as the dead weight of her legs thudded harshly against the heavy wood as she tried to sit on top of the railing.

It was a strenuous effort on her part as she breathing hard sat on the balustrade, she trying not to slip off its glazed surface as the woman took a final look around. Part of her wanted to get back in the wheelchair, go back to Boq's warm embrace and destroy all evidence of the law that would take effect as soon as he would read it. However, she knew she couldn't turn back now, she knowing she couldn't live without him and by doing this she was not only freeing the munchkins but herself as well.

"You have done your part," she repeated softly to no one in particular, "It is time I do mine."

-…-…-…-…-..-…-

The munchkin hated hangovers.

The man groaned as he heard the clock chime nine times before he stretched out a bare arm in order to wrap Nessa in a final embrace before he would ready himself for another day.

The man blinked in surprise as his arms came up empty and he yawned as he fully opened his eyes to a deserted silent room.

"Madame governor?" he tentatively inquired as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and reached for his discarded garments on the floor. He hurriedly put them on, peering outside the door that had been left ajar. Biting his lip in confusion, Boq noticed that her wheelchair was also missing from where he had left it the previous night. His sleepy eyes moved over the bed once again, as if he couldn't believe that Nessarose had left his side without waking him first.

That was when he saw the parchment laying on the pillow.

The servant leaned forward and picked up the note as he squinted in the dim light of the room. What he read made his heart skip several beats and he became instantly awake as he sat on the edge of the bed. He stared at the note incredulously, unbelieving what he was reading. However, there it was in her ever neat script, signed and marked with her official seal of approval.

_I, Nessarose Thropp, Governor of Munchkinland, hereby withdraw any laws which place limits of the movements of Munchkinlanders. As of the First of January of the New Year, all Munchkinlanders are free to leave and return as they wish. All previous restrictions on travel and employment are now lifted._

Signed,

Nessarose Thropp.

Boq opened and closed his mouth several times as a happy smile lit his face.

"Nessa," he whispered in disbelief as he dropped the paper and rushed out in to the hallway, "Nessa, how drunk were you last night?"

His footsteps ran towards her study and pushed open the wooden door expecting to see her sitting at her desk with a grin on her face. Upon finding the room empty, he turned back and glanced over the stairs where he noticed her wheelchair.

Her vacant wheelchair.

"Madame?" he questioned as he glanced from the chair to the broken banister to what lay on the cold floor below.

The munchkin gasped in horror and shock as he fought down the bile that was suddenly in his throat.

There was Nessa, her auburn hair more noticeable do to the large pool of blood that surrounded her head. Her neck that he had so passionately ravaged the night before was twisted at such an awkward angle he could hardly look at it. The marble that he had so painstakingly polished the week before was colored a bright crimson against the spotless hue of the floor.

"Oz," he whispered as he slowly made his way down the stairs, the deafening silence of the mansion overwhelming as he gazed at Nessa.

His Madame governor. His lover. The girl he had danced with those few years ago.

The woman that was now clearly dead.

The young man carefully knelt on the floor, wincing as he turned her neck from its broken position to a more natural one as he gazed at her in awe.

'For this one night please call me Nessa.'

'You will find out my reasoning tomorrow. I have the first day of the new year all planned out.'

'You have my word that if you stay it will be worth your while.'

A sob escaped Boq's lips as he remembered the cryptic statements she had said the night before that were now clear as crystal to him in the light of day.

"No," he choked as his breaths came out in short uneven gasps, "It was not, it was not worth… Oh Lurline it was not!"

He shouted to the heavens, he pressing his fingers to her cold ashen colored skin that held no pulse; no life.

No life.

His life, his love and routine were gone.

"Damn it! Why didn't you just…?"

'This is what you've wanted.' A small voice said in his mind as he shuttered and retched onto the floor beside her head.

"Not like this," he gasped as he tried to regain his breath, "You didn't, you never had to do this… Why did you? You could have just made the law; you did not have to…"

Yet she had, and Boq was now left to spread the news of her death. The death that did not have to occur. The death that he could have somehow prevented if he had only been honest with himself and her.

And as he watched in shock and disbelief in the town square, it was the death many munchkins celebrated with joyful songs and thankful speeches.

-..-..-..-…-…-End of, "For one night."-…-…-…-…-


End file.
